icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Torirox8/My life on a sinking ship.
Hey Guys! I know not many of you guys will read this, but what eva I do what I want ( If you guys get that reference we shoulds be friends). I'm writing this to share my woes of being on a ship that isn't as widely supported as others. If you are on any iCarly related site and you are not a seddier you have to be prepared to lose any debate or poll or award ceromony. I love all my fellow iCarly people I'm just speaking the truth. Creddie, which I ship is a popular ship,but it has significantly less people following it, at least on the interwebs. We have less people on our side and Dan Schneider may or may not ship Seddie, it's discouraging. I know it's hard out there to be a non- Seddier but keep going it gets better. I love iCarly, but I have to prepare myself for when the show ends, to maybe not get Creddie. :'( . Yes i made a whole sentence a sad face. But then again this is the last season and Freddie did say he liked Carly again. This is going to sound bitter, but I wish Creddie got an arch. I also want to inform you that this isn't the only not as widely supported ship I'm on..... In the land of Victorious, the major ship is Bade (Beck and Jade), correct me if I'm wrong. Well, of course I ship Bori (Beck and Tori) like the shipping hipster that i am. Bori is also kind've popular like Creddie, but Bade has us beat. We had a little bit of awesome Bori moments in "Tori Goes Platinum", and they almost kiss twice!! But, Tori said she couldn't kiss Beck, because of his past relationship with Jade. It's kind've hard for them to go anywhere from there so I get sad. Don't get me wrong I assure you I love all shippers (you too Bade shippers!), and Bade has had alot of cute moments I just feel more chemistry with Bori. Probably, because Vic and Avan are besties. I always end up choosing to ship the ship that has less of a possibility of happening than other ships, it's sad. But, a girl can still hope. We Creddiers and Bori shippers still belive! Also even if the shows don't end the way we want them to we still have Fanfiction. If YOU write fanfiction I salute you sir/madame. Also some of you guys might ask why I ship what i ship if I'm on a less supported team, well lemme answer you. I ship from the beginning of the show,for example, if I see two characters who have cute flirty conversations and one of them loves the other than obviously I'm gonna ship that. The last scenario dosen't really apply for Bori, but it does for Creddie. Also I kind've don't like love/hate relationships, it causes to much fighting (if you like that, cool). Also I can't decide what ship I ship, my heart decides fom me. So this is the end of my blog, thanks for sticking around to the end, if you did. Comment and give me positive or negative feedback, I want to know what to do better. LOVE and FISTBUMPS!!! P.S. I want to rename this blog but don't know how to. Category:Blog posts